


Arthur/塞壬! Eames

by saltcake



Series: 非人类！AU [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bottom Eames (Inception), M/M, merman eames
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake
Summary: 渔夫Arthur有个藏在海里的秘密。
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: 非人类！AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541149
Kudos: 4





	Arthur/塞壬! Eames

Arthur蹲在那里收拾海鱼，他挽着袖子，剖开鱼的肚子，那只大橘猫就坐在他对面看着，碧色的眼珠子紧盯着他手上的活计。

Arthur挖出鱼的内脏，扔到橘猫面前，甩了下手上的血。橘猫凑过去嗅了嗅，吧唧吧唧吃了食。

“又在喂他啊，Arthur？” Cobb蹲下身，抓了抓橘猫的耳后，“小骗子，”橘猫抖了下耳朵，晃着尾巴，Cobb撸了撸它的背毛，揭露道，“他今天可没少冲小姑娘卖萌。”

橘猫朝他喵喵叫，Cobb用手掌环了它的腰背，“嚯，又胖了。”

Arthur又拎了一条鱼，橘猫就从Cobb手底下钻了出来，它朝Arthur叫，离他很近，在Arthur挥舞刀具时往后缩脖子。

“他看起来很喜欢你。”Cobb说，他去揪橘猫的尾巴稍。

“因为我不喜欢猫。”Arthur把手里的鱼肠子喂给橘猫，“而他太不要脸。”

Arthur拎了一桶鱼肉，他下午刚收拾好的，那只橘猫蹭着他的裤腿，紧跟在他的脚边。

“回去。”Arthur轻轻踢了它一下，橘猫喵喵叫，跑到了他的前面，晃了晃尾巴，回头看他。

Arthur跟在它的后面。海上起雾了，灯塔的光打在雾蒙蒙的海面上。栈桥边拴着一条渔船，橘猫跳上船，回头看着男人。Arthur把那桶鱼放在船头，他解开绳子，执起桨，渔船驶离岸边，破开海浪漾起的波纹。

海面上很静，只有船桨划水的声音，橘猫围着那桶鱼打转。Arthur留意着海面上的动静，他停下手里的动作，收起桨，放任小船随波逐流。

那个家伙突然从水面下钻出来，一把扒住船舷，小船剧烈晃动，Arthur趔趄了一下，稳住身子。

“Eames。”

Arthur垂下眼，水里的男子赤裸着上身，透过粼粼海水，一条鱼尾若隐若现。

“Good night，”Eames咧嘴朝他笑，他的手肘撑在船板上，向后抹了把湿漉漉的额发，“Arthur。”

“喔，还有你，”橘猫凑近他，嗅了嗅，塞壬伸手戳了下它的脑门，“小家伙。”

橘猫朝他叫了一声。Arthur拎过桶，他在塞壬面前蹲下，掏出鱼肉，喂给Eames。

Eames凑近闻了闻，他张嘴从Arthur手里咬下一块鱼肉，咀嚼两下，吞咽下去。

“Cobb来了。”

塞壬含着他的手指，吮上面的血沫，Arthur就又给他拿了一条。Eames抬起眼看他，舔了下嘴角。

“Cobb？”他咬着鱼肉，皱起眉，“Mal已经不在这片海域了。”

“飞走了，”Eames晃了下他的鱼尾巴，溅起一点水花，“她是那种塞壬，有翅膀的。早就离开了。”

“他想要找你。”Eames发出一声疑惑的气音，Arthur抹掉他嘴角的一点肉沫，“你以为他为什么来找我？”

“你优秀啊，”Eames舔着Arthur手心的血丝，手上去拉橘猫的爪子，橘猫挠了他一下，他缩回手，“你可是这片海域最好的水手。”

“他肯定是来找你做大副，你俩之前不是总一起出海吗。”Arthur把最后一点鱼肉喂给他，歪着空掉的桶底给Eames看，塞壬咂咂嘴，甩了下尾巴，船体晃了晃，“我最近没靠岸。”他说。

“这是你应该做的。”Eames撇嘴，Arthur没搭理他，他起身脱掉自己的外套，塞壬从船边退开，“你还真拿我当观赏鱼养啊？”

“你比它们吃得多多了。”Arthur穿着衬衣，他下了水，Eames凑上来抱他，他环着Arthur的腰，然后一把把他摁进海里。

Arthur吐出一串气泡，Eames愉悦地勾起嘴角。他凑过去亲吻人类，Arthur抚摸他的后背，Eames摆动鱼尾，带着他向海洋深处游。

“我这次上岸后可以去喝酒吗？”Eames在水里说话，声音像在唱歌，“赌博呢？”他问，Arthur的嘴唇动了动，塞壬贴着他的下身蹭，“陪我去玩牌，嗯？不会再把你的渔船赔进去了……”

Arthur并不会溺水，塞壬选择了他，这些古老的海妖掌握着沟通大海的能力。但他无法在水中讲话，而Eames喋喋不休，吐着一串串小泡泡。

他摩挲着塞壬的腰侧，那块与鳞片相接的皮肤十分敏感，Eames的阴茎从鱼鳞下冒出头来，抵着Arthur的。Arthur去摸，沾了一手湿滑的黏液，很快散在海水里。

Eames吐着泡泡跟他接吻，他咬Arthur的舌尖，勾着他的脖子，摆着尾巴用生殖器蹭他的掌心。那些黏液滑过他的指缝，Arthur拢着一捧海水，去触碰阴茎下方的鳞片，Arthur从缝隙里探进手指，藏在鱼鳞后的腔口因为刺激微微收缩，那里的温度要比海水高，Eames哼哼了一声，他咬Arthur的嘴唇，为他打开那处鳞片。

柔嫩的腔肉裹住他的手指，吸吮着往里带，海水凉，那处软肉轻微颤栗着，Eames吐出一串泡泡，伸手去解Arthur的腰带。

Arthur的阴茎很烫，Eames贴过去蹭他，腔口里还含着手指，他念Arthur的名字，想要他直接进来。Arthur的手指勾弄了两下，一些温热的液体漫出来，Eames轻咬他的脖子，他撤出手指，扣着塞壬的腰，阴茎裹着海水慢慢操进那个粉红色的肉洞。

Eames被他烫得哆嗦，他哽咽着呻吟一声，甩着鱼尾巴，搂紧Arthur的脖子。Arthur亲吻他的耳朵尖，试着抽出来再插进去，Eames绞得很紧，Arthur确实很爽，柔软多汁的腔肉挤压着他的老二，急切地想要从里面榨出来点东西。他一直觉得Eames吸食蚌肉是件很色情的事，而Eames永远不懂Arthur为什么要在他吃贝类时盯着他。

Eames吐着泡泡，不知道在咕哝些什么，Arthur轻咬他胸口上的细鳞，还有他嫩红色的乳头，被衬衫的布料磨得挺立起来。

他在Arthur咬他乳尖时弓着腰射精，乳白色的液体很快消散在海水里，他吐着一大串泡泡，搂着Arthur的肩膀。塞壬不在发情期，Arthur也没有狠搞他的生殖腔。他在Eames故意绞紧腔肉时射了出来，他的阴茎退出去，那处密地就又闭合了。

Eames黏糊糊地跟他亲了一会儿，然后带着Arthur向海面上游去，他鱼尾上的鳞片开始一点一点隐没，等到他们可以看到渔船的底部时，他的鱼尾已经全然变成了双腿。

他们湿漉漉地爬上甲板，橘猫叫了两声。Arthur先上去了，伸手把Eames也拉上来。Eames光着身子，大腿上还带着点鱼鳞，他动了下腿，慢慢地蜷起来，Arthur去船头给他拿了衣服。Eames披着上衣，Arthur帮他穿裤子，橘猫钻到他俩之间，拱进Eames怀里。

“他喜欢我！”Eames挠着橘猫的肚皮，笑着对Arthur说。

“因为你身上一股子鱼腥味。”Arthur道，Eames摸着猫的耳后，装作没听见。

“这次要去哪里？”Eames问。


End file.
